If He's a Skater then He must be a Player
by kikyothepriestess05
Summary: People say that Sasuke is a player and wants to date every hot girl in school before he graduates, but when he starts hanging out with Sakura she notices there is something different about him, so different that he may be inhuman. So what is he? SakSas
1. Mr Heartthrob

**Well here is a new story I have been thinking about and I know there are probably a whole bunch of other stories like this but I want to try it out -- the whole Sasuke is a sk8ter boy and stuff…so yeah…**

* * *

"Holy shit…."

Sakura was standing outside of her car, as she looked up at her new high school. It was huge.

Sakura wore her favorite pair of shoes, etnies that were pink, white, and black, some blue jeans and a black shirt with a pink 'DC' symbol.

Sakura then started walking toward the school, she got on the side walk to find herself not knowing where to go. _Where the hell is the office?_

"Are you a new kid?" Sakura jumped as someone came up behind her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Do you need help? You look like your lost."

Sakura smiled. "Hell yeah I'm lost, this place is bigger than my old town. Where's the office?"

"It's this way follow me. By the way I'm Tenten."

"I'm Sakura and thanks."

As the two started walking, Sakura saw a crowd of girls cheering and screaming. Tenten acted like she didn't even see any of it.

"Umm..what's going on?"

"Oh, that's Mr. Heartthrob."

"..Who?"

"The school's most gorgeous man, Sasuke Uchiha. He's the best skater this town has ever seen. Every girl loves him, he's got his own fan club you know. But I think you should know that…. whatever you do here at Konoha High School…don't fall for Sasuke Uchiha. He's a total player. I have heard that his goal is to date every hot girl in this school before he graduates. Once you fall for him, you don't go back to normal. I lost my friend Ino years ago."

--

IF **HE'S A** **SKATER **THEN HE MUST **BE A PLAYER**

--

CHA**PTER ONE:**

**MR. HEART**THROB

--

"Oh well he won't get me. Don't worry."

Tenten gave Sakura the face expression like she knew Sakura was going to say that.

"That's what they all say. Ino said that and now look at her." Tenten pointed to a blonde haired girl in the huge crowd that was jumping up and down screaming 'Sasuke!' with stars in her eyes.

"Cha. Whatever. I hate players, I would never date hi-." Sakura then saw a boy ,with raven black hair, walk out of the crowd, Sakura couldn't help but stare at him. _So help me almighty god…he's gorgeous… _

"See, I knew it. You already like him." Tenten said.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Tenten.

"No, I was just looking so hard because, with that long hair of his I thought he was a girl, but after looking long enough I found out it was a guy."

Tenten laughed. "That's the best excuse I have ever heard."

"You get excuses for starring at him a lot don't you?"

"More than you know…."

--

Sakura had gotten her schedule but was once again alone.

Tenten had to go to another class on the other side of the school.

Sakura looked down at her schedule...Room 265. _Great there are probably over 1,000 rooms here…._

That's when someone put their hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned to see a boy with blond hair.

"Hey, you need help?" He smiled.

Sakura smiled back. "Yes, please."

Sakura pointed to where she needed to go on her schedule.

"You have class with me then, come on."

"Thanks- um…"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sakura Haruno."

Sakura followed Naruto up some stairs and some more stairs. Sakura was getting tried of this.

"Don't worry you get used to all the steps."

Sakura smiled, "Oh…okay."

But that's when she saw a large group of girls walking by, she head their whispers.

"_Sasuke looks hotter this year!"_

"_He looked at me today and he smiled!!"_

"_No, he smiled at me!"_

"_Whatever."_

As the girls passed by, Naruto let out a growl.

"What's wrong?"

"All the girls love Sasuke. I mean no other guy here gets attention."

"Oh yeah. I saw a huge group of girls around him this morning."

Naruto stopped. "You have already seen him?"

"Yeah, when I first got here. Why?"

"So now you're a fan girl too…and I thought I would actually have a chance with you too.."

Sakura laughed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No way. He's a player so why fall for him if he was just going to hurt you?"

Naruto looked at her wide-eyed. "Really? You don't like him?"

Sakura shook her head saying, 'no'.

"So do you wanna hang out sometime?"

"Umm..sure. As friends."

"As friends?"

"Hello I don't even know you really."

Naruto smiled like he had forgotten.

"Oh yeah. Well here we are Room 265, English."

Sakura took a seat in the middle of the class room, where Naruto sat next to her on the right side.

"SASUKE!" Girls yelled.

Naruto growled. "Sasuke's here."

A huge group of girls walked in behind him, it was like they were under a spell. They all stood around and would squeal if he looked or smiled at them.

Sasuke looked around the class, when he noticed one girl wasn't around him, she wasn't even looking at him.

Sasuke smiled at the girls as he told them to go and sit somewhere. As over half of the girls fought for the desks around him, Sasuke turned to his friend beside him.

"Shikamaru, do you see Naruto?"

Shikamaru looked around the class room and nodded.

"Well who is that girl sitting beside him?"

Sasuke sat still looking at Shikamaru, as Shikamaru looked at the girl with pink hair.

"I don't know. I think she's new or something."

Sasuke smiled. "My new victim. God I love this game." Sasuke talked about his goal as a game. The 'game' where he has to go out with and break every hot girl's heart in this school, by the time he graduates. He's in 11th grade, so lately he has picked up his game.

"Do you never get tried of that?"

Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy.

"Seriously sometimes Shikamaru, I think you're gay."

"No I'm not!! I just a guy that doesn't-"

"Shh!! We don't want the new girl to hear."

That's when the teacher walked in. "Quiet students, get in a seat."

The students immediately shut up and sat in their seats. The teacher got a whole bunch of books out and sat them on her desk.

"When I call your name come get a book."

She called a couple of names then she came to Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno."

Sakura got up and walked toward the teacher's desk and got her book. But that's when she heard all of the whispers.

"_Is she new?"_

"_Why does she have pink hair?"_

"_Do you think she is Sasuke's newest target?"_

Sasuke smirked as he watched her. "Yummy." He whispered.

"Okay keep that stuff to yourself." Shikamaru said back.

As Sakura sat down next to Naruto, Naruto glanced over at Sasuke -- who was looking at Sakura and smiling, he watched as Sasuke turned to talk to Shikamaru and once again looked back at Sakura.

Naruto hated Sasuke sometimes. _He better not mess with her..I swear…_

--

Sakura sat down in her second period class alone. Naruto had a different class, but he had walked Sakura to her class, Math. As she looked around she saw a quiet girl with black hair sitting next to her.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno."

The girl looked up and smiled, "I-I'm Hinata."

"I'm new here."

"Welcome to K-Konoha. Y-You'll like it here."

"Thanks. It is pretty cool here."

"What c-class do you h-have next?"

Sakura pulled out her schedule and looked at it.

_Room 265..English- 1__st__ period_

_Room 252..Math – 2__nd__ period_

_Room 324..Science -3__rd__ period_

"Science in room 324."

"That's where I'm going. I-I can w-walk with you."

"Sure, thanks."

That's when the screaming started. _Okay, I'm getting sick of this.._

"You would think those girls would get sick of yelling all the time." Sakura said.

"Oh, so y-you heard a-about Sasuke?"

"Oh yeah, how all the girls love him."

But then the screaming got louder like they were walking toward her.

Right when Sakura turned to see what was going on, her eyes widened.

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting right next to her and was smirking at her. Fan girls just sat as close as they could to him.

"Hi. What's your name?" He asked.

"Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." _He looks so much better up close. No wonder so many girls like him..but he's a player so I won't fall for his charms. I'm not a stupid whore._

"Oh that's nice." Sakura turned her head to look back at Hinata. They started talking again.

"Excuse me." He called.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"I was talking to you."

"Yeah, but Hinata was talking to me first."

"Do you know who I am, girl?" Sasuke said acting like he was a god or something.

"Yeah, the school's pretty boy, who all the girls love."

"So you love me too?"

"No, I'm not all girls, now am I? As far as I am concerned you're a nobody skater guy."

"What? How dare you! You're just a-" _Oh my gosh..he looks so cute when he's mad..i have to stop looking at him.._

"Don't care."

Sakura then turned back to talk with Hinata.

Sasuke for some reason actually wasn't as mad as he though he would be, he was excited – for his new challenge, Sakura Haruno.

_This girl is going to be fun to get..I love it when girls play hard to get…_

--

Third and fourth period went by pretty fast. Naruto ended up being in her third and fourth period classes as did Hinata.

Sasuke wasn't in either of her classes for third or fourth. (I'll write out her schedule at the end of chapter 2 when she's been through all of her classes and who's in it.)

It was now lunch and Sakura had caught back up with Tenten. Hinata was hanging out with them too.

They were sitting at a round table.

"So how has your day been going?" Tenten asked.

"Well it's pretty cool. I met this guy named Naruto and he walked me to my first and second period classes. In second period I met Hinata."

"Yeah, but t-tell her about U-Uchiha." Hinata said.

Tenten now looked confused.

"Oh yeah, he sat next to me in second period and he was trying to talk to me but I was mean to him."

Tenten smiled. "Good. I bet he hated that."

"He looked mad." Hinata added in.

"Well hey girls!" A loud voice came.

Sakura looked up to see a blond haired girl. She was the one Tenten had pointed out earlier as Ino.

"Hey Ino." Tenten said.

Ino sat down next to Tenten. She then noticed Sakura sitting on the other side of Tenten.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"She's new here." Tenten added in.

"Hi, I'm Ino. So have you seen Mr. Sexy yet?" Ino asked.

Sasuke was her favorite topic to talk about.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Ino said.

"Oh yeah I've seen him." Sakura said looking down at her food, as she started to pick at it.

"So? You a fan girl too? I mean I am his biggest fan girl. I love him so much. You have to see him when he skates at the skate park. Oh my god sometimes he skates shirtless." Ino closed her eyes trying to picture Sasuke with no shirt.

Sakura only thought.._Wow now I know what Tenten meant when she said she had lost her friend Ino. Ino is like brainwashed -- all she does is talk about Sasuke! He's a jerk. He's thinks he's a god or something. Just because he looks like it doesn't mean he is one. Why did I just say that. Oh god..._

"Umm..NO. He's not that great." Sakura said.

"Umm..Sakura you don't say those things around Ino." Tenten said.

"What why?"

Sakura then looked up to see Ino had froze. _Oh yeah..she's like totally in love with Sasuke…oops.._

"WHAT?!"

--

Sasuke was sitting at a table with his friends – Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Kiba.

They were talking about meeting up at the skate park after school to go skating when they heard a rather loud, 'WHAT?!'

They all turned to see Ino blabbing her mouth away saying something like, "He's everything – hot, sexy, skater boy…has sexy eyes…."

They could only make out certain parts. Sasuke looked to see who she was talking to when -- he saw Sakura. He smirked.

"Hey guys, you see that pink haired girl at Ino's table?"

The guys looked past him to look at Sakura. They nodded.

"She's my new target. I want to make her fall in absolute love with me then I will dump her and break her heart so bad."

"What? Why would you do that? You better leave her alone!" Naruto spat.

"Because she ignored me in second period. Like I was a nobody. And the only reason you don't me to break her heart, is because you like her and you want her to yourself."

"No, it's because she's nice and she didn't do anything."

"Well are you forgetting my whole goal? To date every hot girl here before I graduate. I'm in 11th grade and I have to pick up the pace you know."

"Sasuke, I don't care!"

"Fine, fine, I'll leave her alone. But if she comes onto me then I'll get her." Sasuke lied. _I'll just have to be sneaky about all of this. I will break her. No one ignores me and makes me feel like a nobody. I'll just tell Naruto I'm not messing with her. Get ready Sakura Haruno, game on._

**

* * *

**

Well what did you all think? Well I know it wasn't too good but my first chapters always suck.

**But if you're wondering about the title of the story, it's basically saying that just about every skater boy is a player in their town. Like Sasuke. Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba are players too, but just not as good as Sasuke. Naruto isn't a player. The second chapter is a lot better.**

**if you have questions feel free to ask in a review!!**

**Please review!!**

**love ya**

**kikyothepriestess05**


	2. Betting Sucks

**Well thanks for all the reviews!! And some of yall even said the first chapter didn't suck, thanks! Cuz I kinda thought that it did, but anyway. Here we are with the second chapter.**

* * *

Sakura walked down the halls with Ino and Hinata. They were on their way to their fifth period class.

Sakura and Ino had gotten over the whole 'Sasuke thing'. Ino actually really liked Sakura now.

"So Sakura where do you live at?" Ino asked.

Sakura told her the address and Ino smiled.

"You live two houses down from me!"

"Really that's cool."

"Yeah. We need to hang out after school today. Meet me outside at 5:00, okay?"

"Sure. Hinata where do you live?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I live over in another neighborhood."

"Oh."

Then the girls reached their fifth period class. Spanish. Sakura loved this class, she was surprisingly good at that class.

Sakura sat down with Ino and Hinata on either sides of her. Sakura smiled, class was about to start and no Uchiha. _Maybe he doesn't have this class. God I haven't had a class with him since second period. Yes! It's not like I hate him, it's just I would fall for him if I let my guard down. I will never fall for a anther player again.._

--

CHA**PTER TWO:**

**&** BETTING **SUCKS**

--

That's when a rather tall blonde haired girl walked into the room. She had four pigtails on her head. She looked rather stuck up.

Two girls followed her like they were her servants.

They sat a couple of seats in front of Sakura and her friends.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked.

"That's Temari. She's like the girl version of Sasuke. Guys love her, but she is a total bitch, stuck up and everything. She's like really rich."

"She's doesn't look that great." Sakura said.

Then Hinata started to talk.

"She h-has beat up g-girls lots of times b-before. So most of u-us girls a-are afraid of h-her."

"How come she doesn't get kicked out of here?" Sakura asked.

"Her great grandfather founded this school and every generation of his family has gone here and it is impossible for them to get kicked out. Her father is the principal." Ino said.

"But are you afraid of her Ino?"

Ino didn't say anything she just kept her eyes on the blond haired senior in front of them.

"Ino?" Sakura asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I am."

That's when the teacher came into the classroom. She sat at her desk as the class calmed down.

"Now as you guessed, when I call your name come and get your book." The teacher said.

Sakura turned to Ino and began to whisper.

"Why are you scared of her?"

"Because two years ago we got into it."

"What happened?"

"Here I will write you a note."

"Okay."

Ino took out a piece of paper as she began to write. Sakura then turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, are you afraid of her too?"

"Sakura, I'm a-afraid of a-almost anyone. I-I'm just not a r-real strong p-person, so I-I don't stand u-up to people."

"What has this girl done to you people?"

"Trust me, o-once she c-confronts you, y-you will have chills g-go through y-your body."

Sakura only turned to look at the back of Temari's head. Sure she was bigger, standing at about 5'9, but she didn't seem that scary.

Then Ino put the piece of paper in front of Sakura. Sakura picked it up and began to read.

'_Okay, two years ago, when I was in 9__th__ grade, she was in 10__th__ grade. I had just moved here. And when I met Sasuke, I loved him at first sight. I hung around him as much as possible. And one day at lunch I hugged him. Only to come face to face with Temari the next morning when I got to school. Temari told me to not touch Sasuke again. That Sasuke was hers and no one else could touch him. Me being the girl I am – ignored her and went on, and I did hug him again. _

_Temari then attacked me. I faired off against her pretty good, but she was just so much bigger than me, she ended up winning. So then I figured out that she was madly in love with him and if anyone ever touched him or hung out with him too much they have to answer to Temari. She has beaten up so many girls since she attacked me. If you notice Sasuke's fan girls never touch him._

_They don't touch him because they know of Temari. She won't hurt them if Sasuke is dating them, because she doesn't want to make Sasuke mad by beating up his girlfriend. So if you are not dating him don't touch him.'_

"Oh my god, she's crazy."

"Exactly. So watch out." Ino said.

_That's gives me another reason not to fall for the Uchiha. He's a player and I might get my ass kicked._

--

Ino once again had the same class as Sakura. Hinata however didn't. Ino sat next to Sakura.

That's when the screaming started. Ino smiled.

"Oh my god, Sasuke is in this class, I wonder if he will sit next to us!"

_I am starting to wonder what Ino was like before she fell for the Uchiha._

As Sasuke walked in, he saw a rather familiar pink haired girl. He smiled.

To her disliking, Sasuke sat right behind Sakura. Ino about died -- Sasuke was sitting around them.

"So we meet again." Sasuke leaned up where he whispered in Sakura's ear.

It sent chills down her spine. He even smelled good. Sakura then found herself speechless.

"Aw, are you still mad at me from before? Well hey, how about you come to the skate park after school and I'll show you who you're really messing with."

Sakura didn't turn her head around, she only spoke as she looked ahead.

"Well who am I dealing with?"

"The best skater this town has ever seen. Trust me, you'll love my tricks. Seeing those will cheer you up. I mean you will be so amazed at how good I am that you will forget about the whole first impression."

"Thank you, but no thank you."

"What why? Scared you might become a fan girl or something?"

Sakura laughed. _How did he know?!_

"Umm...NO."

"You'll come, trust me I know."

"How much you wanna bet?"

"A date."

Sakura froze. This might actually be the first bet, she wanted to lose. _Stay strong Sakura, he is just teasing you. He's a player._

"Excuse me?"

"If you come to the skate park and see me doing tricks – which you can't resist then you have to go on a date with me. Where ever I want to go."

"And what if I win?" _Even though I don't want to.._

That's when the teacher came into the class room and started talking about the classroom rules. Sakura wasn't hearing a word the teacher was saying. It was just world history nothing big.

That's when Sasuke leaned up so far in this desk that his lips brushed against the back of her ear, as he talked causing Sakura to gasp.

She heard Sasuke let out a small chuckle.

"If you win…" She heard his breath in her ear. _I never thought I would like world history class…oh shit…god help me, make these thoughts go away…_

"I will never mess with you again. That is what you want right?"

Sakura just sat thinking. _Well that sucks…I really want to lose but I can't he's a player…but he's hot…player…seductive…player….easy on the eyes…MOTHER FUCKING PLAYER…say yes that you don't want him to mess with you again._

"Yes, that's exactly what I want."

He leaned back in his desk now. He knew she was lying, the way her body had stiffened under him had gave it away.

"As you wish, but I know your going to come. So we are going to go on a date Saturday."

"Oh no we're not."

"That's what you think."

Sasuke only smirked. _Sakura, you are forgetting your new best friend Ino will do whatever I want her to._

--

"Oh my god, you are so lucky!!" Ino cheered.

Sakura only looked confused, as her and Ino were leaving sixth period.

"Why?"

Ino smiled. "I saw how 'Mr. I'm Too Sexy for a shirt' was talking to you."

"It was nothing, he's just trying to play me. And honestly where do you come up with these names for him?"

"Umm…well just look at him." Ino smiled. "You know you have thought about it."

_Actually yes I have thank you. Wait – No. Rewind. What I meant to say was – why on Earth would I think of that?_

"As if, Ino."

That's when the girls reached the gym. On one side of the gym a group of girls were standing around. Sakura smiled.

"Tenten, finally we have a class together!"

"Sakura, yeah I know!"

Sakura and Ino walked up to stand next to Tenten. Ino just smiled.

"Tenten you won't believe what I have to tell you."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sakura was –"

"Doing nothing." Sakura cut in.

"No I want to hear. What did Sakura do?" Tenten said.

"I w-want to h-hear to."

Sakura turned around to see Hinata. Sakura smiled.

"Hey you have this class too?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

That's when the P.E. teacher came in. She walked out to stand in front of all the girls. She blew in her whistle to get the peoples' attention.

"Listen up! Since it's the first day of school, I won't make ya'll dress out because I can guarantee that at least five people have forgotten their clothes to change into. So just sit in the bleachers for today and we will start P.E. tomorrow."

As the four girls sat together on the bleachers, Tenten once again said she wanted to hear what happened.

"Okay so, me and Sakura are in world history and Sasuke came and sat behind her and they started to talk like over half the class period. HA! See I'm not the only new girl that fell for him." Ino said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I did not fall for him. He was trying to play me, but I wasn't falling for it." Sakura said.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, he was just trying to make me go on a date with him after school, but I am going to hang out with Ino." Sakura said._ Hanging out with Ino is the only thing that could possibly keep my mind off of him…and not going on the date.._

"Good, because I really don't want to lose you to him. I mean I already lost Ino." Tenten said.

"Hey you act like I went crazy or something." Ino said.

Every just looked at Ino, as she was smiling. She then got the message and her face expression turned to anger.

"Whatever!" Ino said.

--

Sakura changed out of her school clothes.

She put on a pair of black shorts with a dark blue top. She once again wore her etnies, her favorite pair of shoes.

Because it was windy outside she pulled her hair up in a messy bun.

She checked in her mirror to see if her makeup was still on, and not faded away. Her eyes had black eye liner and mascara. But it wasn't heavy, just light make up.

She walked out of her house and began walking down the street looking for Ino.

As she passed one house, she saw Ino walk out into the street.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled as she ran over to Ino.

Ino smiled.

"So Ino, where are we going?"

"This place.. it's a secret. You'll love it!"

Sakura didn't care to ask where they were going she just wanted to hang out with Ino, rather than sitting at the house.

"So Friday after school, me, Tenten, and Hinata were planning to go shopping at the mall, you wanna come?" Ino asked.

"Sure. How big is the mall here?"

"It's pretty big. Trust me, you'll love it!"

"Ok, I'll be there. I'm just surprised I found three friends on my first day of school."

"Well to tell the truth, you stand out. You have a good personality and stuff."

"Is it the pink hair? Because I get that a lot, people saying I stand out."

Ino laughed.

"Actually yes it is."

That's when Sakura looked up to see large ramps and she heard something that sounded like wheels moving across it.

But before Sakura could ask what it was, Ino grabbed her hand and began running toward it.

As they got closer Sakura noticed it was the skate park. Ino started to squeal as they walked through the gates.

"Look it's Sasuke and-" Ino pulled Sakura closer as she whispered in her ear. "He's shirtless!"

Sakura just pushed Ino off to watch the skaters go up and down the ramps. She saw Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke.

She tried to watch the other guys but she couldn't, her eyes were like glued to the image of Sasuke, shirtless as Ino had mentioned, as he was doing all of these cool tricks.

He would go up in the air and do some stunt and land so gracefully. That's when in the middle of his trick, which was in air, Sasuke turned to look at Sakura and gave her this smirk that made Sakura want to melt.

That's when a hand went in front of her face.

"Sakura, I said isn't Sasuke a good skater?"

Sakura snapped out of her gaze as she looked at Ino.

"Yeah sure."

When she turned back to look at Sasuke, he was skating over to them, he stopped right in front of Sakura and he used his foot to make his board pop up, where he grabbed it.

He only smirked at Sakura. He looked tired but he still looked hotter than ever. Maybe it was because he was shirtless. He had some rock hard abs, I guess skating can get you in some good ass shape.

"Guess what Miss Haruno."

Sakura only looked at him, confused.

"I win that bet of ours."

That's when everything snapped back into Sakura's mind.

Sasuke could tell by her face that she had forgotten and he smirked, a total player smirk.

_Something tells me…I really messed up -- just please god don't let me get addicted to this man – wait, this player._

* * *

**Well what do you all think? Well I bet that spices up the story a bit. Sakura totally forgot about the whole bet. Now she was to go on a date with Sasuke.**

**Well here is Sakura's class schedule**

**1****st**** period- English with Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru**

**2****nd**** period- Math with Hinata, Sasuke**

**3****rd**** period- Science with Hinata, Naruto**

**4****th**** period- Home EC (you know when you cook stuff. I took it, it's fun) with Naruto, Hinata**

**5****th**** period- Spanish with Ino, Hinata, Temari**

**6****th**** period- World History with Sasuke, Ino**

**7****th**** period- P.E. with Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Temari (No boys are in there, because boys and girls have P.E. different periods.)**

**Well I think I did that all right. But anyway if it's wrong oh well. But anyway please review!!**

**love ya**

**kikyothepriestess05**


	3. Priceless

**Well thanks for all the reviews!! I absolutely loved them. And I tried to make this chapter really good so I hope you like it.**

**I am sorry for taking such a long time..but its just me and my boyfriend had a go. And after me and him had a huge fight I didn't have it in me to update or even work on any of my stories…so Im sorry. But things are better with me and him for at least right now…well please review!!**

* * *

Sakura layed on her bed at home. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been.

Her phone then begin to ring 'big girls don't cry', which was her text message ring tone. Sakura picked up her phone and flipped it open to see it was from Ino.

'_Oh my god Sakura! I can't believe you get to go on a date with Sasuke. I'm like so jealous. I had no idea you guys had a bet going on.'_

Sakura just sighed and began to text her back.

'_Well I don't really want to go, because I'm just going to look like a fan girl or something and yeah stupid me had to forget about the bet. Why did you even take me there anyway? God..'_

Sakura sent it and layed down again. She closed her eyes thinking about what the date would be like. _What if I fall for him? I just have to keep strong I guess.._

Sakura rolled onto her side where she was facing her phone as it began to ring again. She picked it up to see what Ino said.

'_Well the reason I took you there is because Sasuke called, he asked me if I could take you out there and for some reason he told me to say it was a secret or surprise, anything as long as you didn't know where you were going. I asked him why and he said don't worry about it and for me to do it. And of course I was like okay, because I love him.'_

Sakura just starred down at the text message. She didn't even blink.

"What the hell? He cheated!"

--

CHA**PTER THR**EE:

PRICE**LESS**

--

Sakura walked into first period. She had everything planned out.

She was going to act mad at Sasuke for cheating, but really be excited on the inside to go on a date with him.

Sakura sat down in her desk as she waited for him. That's when Naruto came in. He smiled at Sakura as he sat next to her.

"Hey are you okay? You look mad." Naruto asked.

Sakura turned to look at him.

"Yes, I am mad."

"Why? Was it a guy?"

"Uchiha."

Naruto now looked mad.

"He better not have-"

"He cheated."

Naruto just starred at her. Sakura then noticed that it sounded like they were dating and he cheated. But before Sakura could say something.

"You were dating him? But I thought you said you didn't like him? I knew it."

"No, I didn't mean like that. We made a stupid bet and he won because he cheated."

Naruto now looked happier.

"What happened?"

"Well-"

Sakura explained the whole story to him.

"What so now you have to go on a date with him?"

"No, I'm not. I am telling him he didn't win because he cheated."

"But he still won, you never said you couldn't cheat."

Sakura now looked mad, or acted.

"Who's side are you on?" _This is going better than I thought. So I have to go on the date no matter how much I 'act' like I don't. Sweet. I mean bad. _

That's when the fan girl screaming started. Naruto and Sakura spoke at the same time.

"Sasuke's here."

Sakura watched as the Uchiha sat in his desk next to Shikamaru across the room.

"Hold on just a minute Naruto, I'll be right back."

Sakura got up and walked toward Sasuke. As she got closer all of Sasuke's fan girls just started to stare and some even glared at her.

But she acted like she wasn't even bothered by them as she walked to stand right in front of Sasuke, sitting at his desk.

Sasuke didn't notice her, he was talking to Shikamaru about something. Sakura cleared her throat to get his attention.

Sasuke looked up and almost smiled when he saw her standing there.

"Well, hello there. Here to talk about our date?" Sasuke said.

That's when the whispers started from the fan girls.

"_What date?"_

"_Why is he going out with her?"_

"_She's got a huge forehead."_

"_And she's ugly!"_

"No, I was texting Ino last night and I found out, you called her and made her take me to the skate park. You cheated!"

He laughed.

"Whoever said you couldn't cheat? I mean sorry I am so smart to know your best friend will do whatever I want."

"Well I am not going on that date with you. I don't think it's fair."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and put one of his hands under his chin and just smirked at her.

Sakura heard some of the fan girls gasp at how hot he was looking. Sakura wanted to do the same thing but to take her mind off of him, she crossed her arms against her chest and tried to look really irritated.

"You look so cute when your mad." Sasuke said looking up at her.

That's when the fan girls started again.

"_What is he crazy?"_

"_He has never said that to me, why her?"_

"_I wish I could get his attention like that."_

He started to talk again. "Now let's get serious. You know that you really do want to go on a date with me. I mean just look at me."

"Your just a brat who thinks the world revolves around you."

Sakura tired to hold her feelings in. He really was so hot but she had to say something mean everyone once in a while to remind herself what this Uchiha really was a player.

Sasuke didn't look mad at her remark. He only smirked more.

He then leaned up in his desk as he reached forward and grabbed one of Sakura's arms and pulled her down close where his mouth was at her ear.

"We will finish this talk at lunch shall we?" He whispered.

Sakura pulled back. "Whatever."

Sakura then walked back to her desk next to Naruto. Sasuke watched her walk back to her desk the whole way.

"Delicious."

"We talked about this Sasuke. Keeping things to yourself!" Shikamaru said. Sasuke was about to say something else when the teacher walked in.

"Everyone be quiet!"

--

Sakura sat at the lunch table playing with the food on her tray. She listened as Ino and Tenten talked about going shopping. Hinata was quite as usual.

Tenten then noticed Sakura wasn't talking at all.

"Hey ummm…Sakura are you okay?" Tenten asked.

With that Ino and Hinata turned to look at her too.

"Uchiha."

"What that bet thing??" Ino asked.

"Yeah…"

"Oh my god. Do you know how many girls would love to be in your shoes right now, to be able to go on a date with him?? Including me." Ino said.

Tenten and Hinata just look puzzled.

"What bet?" Hinata asked.

"Wait a second – your going on a date with Sasuke? Well damn I'm gonna lose you too!!" Tenten said.

"No, it's totally not like that. Let me explain." Sakura said.

"Please do." Tenten said.

--

Sasuke walked up to his lunch table, sat down, and propped his feet up on the table as he leaned back in his chair.

"Okay. That's it. Feet off the table. I can't eat like this!" Shikamaru said.

"Just don't look at them." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I heard what you did to Sakura. Cheating on your bet." Naruto said, sitting across the table from Sasuke.

"Yeah so? Oh wait your jealous you don't have a date with her, right?" Sasuke said.

"Not really, even though I'd love to but you're not gonna try to play her, are you?" Naruto asked.

"And why wouldn't I?" Sasuke asked.

"Because she doesn't deserve it!" Naruto said.

"Damn Naruto, you must really like this girl." Kiba said.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at Kiba.

"You have never tried to stop Sasuke from playing a girl before, so why now?" Neji backed Kiba up.

As Naruto, Neji, and Kiba fought over that. Sasuke just remembered something.

"Well I'll see you guys later, I have to go talk with Miss Haruno." Sasuke said leaving the table.

--

"And that's what happened." Sakura said.

"Oh, that sucks." Hinata said.

"Sakura, you have to be clever with Sasuke. He's sneaky and you have to watch out for his traps." Tenten said.

"Well yeah, but it's kinda hard when my best friend over there will do anything he wants her to!" Sakura said pointing to Ino.

"Hey, I was in love with him before I was your best friend." Ino said.

"Sakura you have to play him back. That's the only way to beat a player. Play their game." Tenten said.

"I don't know how to do that. I have never played anyone." Sakura said.

"Just pick up what he does. Fire it right back." Tenten said.

"Well good luck with that. Can you image Sakura doing that?" Ino said.

Sakura then felt a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura turned to look up at how ever it was, only to be met by the gorgeous Sasuke.

"Miss Haruno."

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke just gave her a heart melting smirk. Sakura almost wanted to fall out of her seat.

"And that's exactly why you lost our bet. Your lovely memory."

"Shut up!" Sakura snapped back.

"I told you we would talk about our little date at lunch." Sasuke said.

"Oh..that's right." Sakura said.

Sakura got up to stand next to Sasuke. Just as Sasuke was about to lead her away from the table, he heard a girl call him.

"Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked to see Ino basically drooling over him.

"Hey."

Ino almost fell out of her seat to see he talked to her. Sakura just watched her friend.

"Oh good lord, Ino."

--

The two were standing outside of the lunch room under a tree off away from the rest of the students.

"So you think its unfair, huh?" Sasuke started.

"I don't think, I know it's unfair!"

"Oh come on, just admit a little that you do wanna go with me on a date. Trust me it's not like you're the only one."

Sakura blushed a little.

"No I don't."

"Well hey even if you don't like me, just go on the date and enjoy all the stuff I buy you. I mean we are going to the movies. I'll buy your way in the movie, and popcorn and anything else. A coke, candy, you name it."

"Well now that you put it that way….."

But then Sasuke began walking toward Sakura. Sakura was getting uncomfortable with how close they were so she backed up only to be backed into the brick wall behind her.

Sasuke continued walking toward her, he stopped once he was only inches from her face. He smirked seeing how she blushed.

"But even if you don't like me, I can't guarantee I won't make a move on you because your really hot and I just can't help myself."

Sakura was at a loss of words. Sasuke began to move his head closer to her. He was going in for a kiss. Sakura froze she didn't know what to do. Avoid it or enjoy it?

_Oh my god! I do think he's hot but I can't kiss him…he's a player. But I-I can't move!!_

That's when the bell rang. Sasuke stopped right in his movement, but didn't pull back. He was only an inch from Sakura's face.

But then Sasuke started to move toward her face again, he was ¾ of an inch away, ½ inch away, and getting closer.

"SAKURA!!"

When she heard her name, Sakura snapped back to reality and lightly pushed Sasuke back a little. Sakura looked at Sasuke's face, only to see he had his mouth open slightly and his eyes were blank.

Sakura then noticed the voice sounded like Tenten's. _Oh god, if Tenten would have just seen me, she would have killed me, I almost let Sasuke kiss me….wait a second…Tenten said to play back. _

Sakura then smirked. She used one of her hands to place it on the side of Sasuke's face. She then moved it back to mess in his hair.

"Why, Mr. Uchiha, are we shocked? Well you know what, your right, I'm looking forward to our date. But I can't guarantee that I'll let you make a move on me."

Sakura moved her face toward Sasuke's. She got to almost kissing him when Sasuke began to move his lips towards hers. Suddenly Sakura pulled back from him.

"You didn't think I was actually gonna kiss you, did you?"

Sasuke just keep that same shocked looked on his face.

"Well I got to go. See you later handsome."

Sakura just walked away. She saw Tenten glaring at her, but then Tenten began to smiled.

"Sakura Haruno, did I see correctly? You almost feel for his charm but then you gave it right back to him?"

"Yeah. It's actually kinda fun playing him. You should have seen the look on his face."

"Let me guess he looked shocked as hell."

"Tenten, it was more than shocked. His face was priceless."

* * *

**I hope you all loved it. I worked really hard on it. So please review!! And I'm sorry once again for taking so damn long. But please just stick with me. Well peace out!**

**love ya**

**kikyothepriestess05**


	4. He's A Mystery

**Well thanks for all the reviews I really loved them! Well anyway here is the next chapter and this one will be longer than the last one.**

* * *

The rest of the school week had gone by pretty fast. It was already Friday afternoon. Sakura layed on her bed watching tv. She had just got home from school.

She hadn't talked to Sasuke much since Sakura started playing back. Sakura in a way was happy but she still was kind of sad.

That's when her phone began to ring. She picked it up to see it was a text message.

She then read that it said.

'_Hey.' _

Sakura looked at the number and didn't know who it was.

'_Who is this?'_

Sakura layed her phone down and waited for the person to text back. That's when her phone began to ring.

"Wow that was fast."

'_Your favorite person.'_

Sakura was only more confused.

'_Umm..my favorite people are listed in my phone. Your not. So who are you?'_

She layed down her phone again and waited.

"Who can it be? Naruto maybe? No, he would come and say who he was when I asked. Maybe…."

Her phone began to ring.

'_It's me Sasuke. Duh.'_

Sakura just starred at her phone.

"Well damn now he has my number?!"

--

CH**APTER FO**UR:

H**E'S** A M**YSTERY**

--

'_How did you get my number?'_

Sasuke was really fast at texting so it was almost like Sakura was talking to him on the phone or in person.

'_Take a wild guess.'_

'_Ino?'_

'_Yeah. It's way to easy when your friend will do anything I want her too and of course your friend is stupid.'_

'_I know. Sometimes I think I need to replace her.'_

'_No, you don't have to.'_

'_Yeah you want me to be friends with her because she is your source to knowing everything about me.'_

'_Pretty much. So you ready for our date?'_

'_I guess there is no way out is there?'_

'_No.'_

'_Well fine. I guess I'm as ready as I ever will be.'_

'_Good. Because I decided to change the date up. It's not just a movie.'_

'_Then what are we going to do?'_

'_I will pick you up from your house at about 2 and we will go to this other city about an hour away and we can do whatever you want there and then we can go to the movies.'_

'_Well that sounds pretty nice.'_

'_Here's where it all gets better. I will pay for everything. Even if you go shopping I'll pay for everything.'_

'_Umm..you don't have to do that. I'm not poor.'_

'_I'm not saying your poor. It's just that I want to. Can I please pay?'_

"Ok Sasuke Uchiha you are officially weird. Since when do people beg to be able to pay for everything? I would never do that. But maybe he is just trying to act all nice and stuff to win me over."

'_Fine. Do what you want.'_

'_Good. Well I will pick you up at 2.Be ready.'_

'_Hey wait a minute. Are you not going to ask where I live?'_

'_Well you see Miss Haruno this is information I have already acquired.'_

'_Ino told you?'_

'_Yes. I told you, your friend is stupid. I mean I could even ask what your bra size is and she would tell me.'_

'_I wouldn't doubt it. But whatever I'll talk to you tomorrow.'_

'_Bye sweetie.'_

"Sweetie? Ok now he is really trying to suck up to me, being all nice. Well he won't fool me."

--

Sakura sat in the kitchen, ready to go. She wore a dark blue shirt that said 'American Eagle' on it. She wore blue jeans with her favorite pair of etnies.

"So are you excited about your date?" Sakura's mom asked.

"I guess. He is just a player."

"Oh you don't know that. Sure some girls may say that but they are probably just jealous."

"Whatever mom."

"I told you, that you would fit in and after your first week at school you have three girlfriends and a date on Saturday."

"I guess I fit in."

Then they heard a car pull up in front of the house. Sakura's mom peaked out the window over the sink as she gasped and looked back at her daughter.

"Sakura, honey I don't know what you do in school, but whatever you are doing, it's the right thing because you got yourself a rich boy."

"What?"

"He has a Ferrari, and it's a hot car. Damn if you don't want to go on a date with him, I'll go!"

"Mom!"

"What?"

"You're crazy. But anyway, I'll see you when I get back."

"Bye sweetie. Have fun."

"Bye mom."

Sakura walked out of the house and then layed her eyes on his car. _Damn, he must be rich, he wants to pay for everything and plus he has an awesome car. This car probably cost as much as a house._

Sakura opened the passenger door and sat down before she met his eyes.

Sasuke smirked at her.

"You like the car?" He said as he began to back out.

"Yeah. I take it that you're rich."

"Somewhat I guess."

"Somewhat? This car is probably as expensive as some houses."

"So?"

"Yeah that answers my question. You're rich."

The car then sped off as it got on the highway. Sakura was thrown back into her seat. Sasuke saw this and let out a small laugh.

"You might want to wear your seatbelt, Miss Haruno."

"Sakura." She corrected him.

"Okay then wear your seatbelt, Sakura. Happy?"

"Yes, very much, thank you."

Sakura then noticed his eyes. _What a second. His eyes are a lighter brown today. I could have sworn that they were very dark. That's weird. _

"What are you starring at?"

"Your eyes. They are a different color."

"No they aren't." Sasuke said quickly.

Sakura turned to look at the road, zooming under them. _He said that as if he was trying to hide something. Like he didn't want me to know something. A bunch of people have eyes that change colors so why did he say that they don't change? Because clearly they have. Why would he lie about that? That's weird._

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure you looked very concentrated."

"I'm sure. So why are you being so nice to me?"

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"Well look I'm not stupid. You're a player. Players don't care about being nice to girls, they just want to get every girl to fall for them."

"I'm not a player."

"Haha! Whatever. Then what's with Sasuke is trying to date every hot girl in school before he graduates thing?"

"I just date a lot of girls."

"And you break up with a lot of girls too."

Sakura looked at Sasuke just as he was looking at her.

"I'm just looking for the right girl. I can tell early in a relationship whether I like them or not. And why date someone for a long time when you know they aren't the one? I just haven't found her yet so I break up with every girl I go out with well until I find her."

Sakura smiled. "And how many times have you told that lie?"

"None, because it's not a lie."

Sakura was focused on him until she heard the car speeding up. She looked at the speed meter to see that they were going 100 miles an hour and Sasuke wasn't even looking at the road, he was just looking at Sakura as they were talking.

"Hey slow down!" Sakura said.

"I know how to drive. Don't worry I just like to go fast."

"Well if you know how to drive how come your not looking at the road?"

"Because I'm good like that."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Sasuke smirked.

"Ok fine. I'll look at the road but I'm not slowing down."

"But how could you see the road when you were looking at me?"

Sasuke seemed to hesitate. "I could see it out of the corner of my eye."

"No you couldn't I watched your eyes and they never once glanced to look at the road. They were on me the entire time."

"Now, look I know what I could see. Don't worry."

"Ok whatever."

Sakura and Sasuke talked the whole way there. Sasuke and Sakura had finally gotten to the city and were riding around in town.

"So what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't care."

"You wanna go eat somewhere?"

"Sure."

Sasuke took Sakura to a nice restaurant and then they went and messed around at the mall. Sasuke ended up buying Sakura a couple of clothes. It was about 8:30 and it was staring to get dark.

"So you ready to go to the movies?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure. What movie are we gonna see?"

"I don't know. Whatever looks the scariest."

"Scary?"

"Yeah. I heard you like scary movies, at least as long as you have something to hold on to and I'm happy to oblige."

"How do you know that?"

"Well how did I know everything else?"

"Ino? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. So you won't be able to get your hands off of me because you'll be scared."

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Nope. Now let's go."

--

Sasuke parked his car in the parking lot at the movies. Sasuke and Sakura got out and began walked toward the building. Sasuke then began looking at the movies they had posters of and picked which one he thought the scariest was.

Sakura didn't like what the poster was showing. _Why couldn't it be a comedy or action?_

Sasuke and Sakura got in line. Sakura looked around to see that there was a lot of people around. Most of them were couples. _Lovely. I swear we probably look like a couple too. I hope no one I know from school sees us. _

That's when Sakura noticed she had forgot her phone in Sasuke's car. She would have left it but her mom liked to call and check up on her, she already called twice to check up on her, so if she called again and Sakura didn't answer she would probably get so worked up that she would call the police.

Her mother was always one to get worked up over nothing. So she decided she needed to go get her phone.

"Hey I forgot my phone in your car. I need to go get it because my mom gets worked up when I don't answer, especially since I'm with a guy, she might call the cops if I don't answer."

"Okay, here are the keys. Make sure you lock it back. I'll stay in line." Sasuke said.

Sakura took the keys and began walked toward the car. The parking lot was so full that they had to park all the way at the back of the lot. She was two cars away from Sasuke's car when she heard something like tires spinning out against the pavement.

When Sakura looked up, she saw that a car must have been going too fast in the parking lot and had lost control of it. The car started to slid sideways across the parking lot.

Sakura was so phased by the car, she failed to noticed the car was coming straight at her. She couldn't find her feet to run. She didn't no where to run. Cars were all around her.

She tried to back up, but she fell being so freaked out by the car. She hit her head on the pavement but she then sat up only to see that it was too late now, the car was inches away. Sakura closed her eyes as she waited for the car to crush her, but it never came.

The sound of the tires stopped. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke on his knees beside her and his arm was against the car, where a big dent was. _Did Sasuke just stop that car from hitting me, using his arm? Only his arm? Okay that's weird._

Sasuke quickly moved his arm down to act like he didn't have it there against the car. He looked at Sakura now.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but how did you do that?"

"D-Do what?" He asked as if he was acting stupid.

"You saved me by stopping that car with your arm. And your not even hurt."

"What are you talking about? Did you hit your head?"

"Yeah. But not that hard."

Sasuke didn't say anything. The man driving the car got out and quickly ran to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Are you okay Miss?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Wait, when do you get there?" The man pointed to Sasuke.

"I was walking behind her."

"I sure didn't see you, I just saw her. Did you get hurt?"

"No, we are both fine." Sasuke said.

"I'm so sorry I lost control of my car."

"It's ok. It happens. But you might want to call the police though. You hit this car next to us." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at the car to see it was hit, but not that bad.

Sasuke got up, and picked Sakura up.

"What are you doing?"

"I saw you fall, you probably hurt yourself."

Sasuke carried her to his car, took the keys from Sakura and opened the passenger side door and sat Sakura down inside of it.

"So are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Sasuke used his hand to feel around Sakura's head. Sakura was confused to what he was doing, but then she felt a sharp pain.

"Ow!"

"That's what I thought, you have a knot on your head right here."

"Just don't touch it."

"You want me to take you to the hospital to get it checked out?"

"What? No, its okay. I'm fine as long as you don't touch it. Why are your hands so cold? I have felt anyone that cold."

"I don't know they are just like that."

Sakura tried to touch his hand again, but Sasuke pulled it back like he didn't want her to realize how cold he was.

"Just grab your phone and come on."

Sakura grabbed her phone and put it in her pocket. She then looked up to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"You're not fooling me. What you did back there was inhuman. A regular person can't stop a car coming that fast by just putting their arm up and not getting hurt. And plus even if you ran there is no way you could have got here so fast. That all happened in a second."

"No, I was walking behind you. I forgot to get some extra money out for popcorn or whatever you wanted in there. I just remembered it after you were already walking. I was about to call after you but that's when the car thing happened."

"No, you weren't I swear you were still in line."

"You hit your head, your just probably confused."

"No, I'm not. I'm not stupid."

"Come on, let's go get back in line."

Sakura stood up as Sasuke shut the door and locked the car.

"I'm not giving up that easy. I'll will find out what you are, and right now you are not looking like a human."

"You're a skeptic Sakura. When people do slightly different things you jump to conclusions. You hit your head and your confused. I mean the only race on this planet is human. So what do you think I am?"

"I don't know but I know what I saw. I may be a skeptic but this time I'm not wrong."

"We'll see. Come on, we are gonna miss the movie."

Sakura followed after Sasuke toward the theatre. _I know what happened. He saved me. But the way he did it was inhuman. I may believe myths and those ghost stories and be a very big skeptic but this is so weird to be ignored. He's a mystery and if I have to, I'll be Nancy Drew to figure this out._

* * *

**Well I hoped you all liked it. This story is getting pretty different from what you thought it was, isn't it. Well some of you probably recognize that car scene from a actual book, so you probably know what to expect. But if you don't then keep reading.**

**love ya**

**kikyothepriestess05**


	5. No Heroes

**Well I see that most of my readers liked the twist in the last chapter. I mean I got about 40 reviews and on my other chapters I got about 20 so that's a major upgrade. But to be honest, I didn't plan on making this a somewhat twilight fic. I just decided to do it and see what people thought. If people hated it then I would have replaced the chapter but apparently yall loved it. Well here's the chapter.**

* * *

It had been a week since the date. Sasuke acted totally normal now, and it was driving Sakura crazy. Of course she didn't tell her friends because she thought that they would make fun of her.

But her friends did notice how stressed out Sakura was being so to relax her they were having a movie night at Sakura's house.

"Who wants popcorn?" Sakura asked.

"Me!" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata yelled.

Once everyone had popcorn and was seated on the couch, Sakura started to talk.

"So Ino what movies did you bring?"

"Well some scary movies and a comedy." Ino said looking over them.

"I love scary movies, let's watch one of the scary movies." Tenten said.

"Okay then scary movie it is…." Sakura said.

"Oh that's right Sakura doesn't like scary movies." Hinata said.

"No, its okay I will manage."

As the girls were watching the movie, they got to a part where a man and a woman were running away from a monster that looked like a human.

"_What is that thing!?" _The woman in the movie yelled.

The couple managed to escape and was hiding in a room.

"_There's only one thing it can be. The super speed, the human like features, super strength –" _The man started to say.

Sakura's mind started to race. _Wow, that sounds a lot like Sasuke…_

"_It's a vampire."_

**--**

**CH**APT**ER FIV**E:

N**O HE**R**OE**S

**--**

Sakura started to choke on a piece of popcorn. _He's a vampire? Is that what Sasuke really is?_

"Sakura are you okay?" Hinata asked. All the girls started to watch Sakura choke.

"Yeah..I'm fine. Be..right…back!" Sakura said racing off to the kitchen. She quickly got a glass of water and took a minute to think.

_Is Sasuke a vampire? I mean the speed when he saved me from that car, the strength to stop the car, he looks just like a human…everything fits….but come on, vampires aren't real, or are they?_

"Sakura are you okay?" Tenten asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's get back to the movie." She said smiling. _I just can't wait until Monday. I'll have the chance to say something to him…_

--

Sakura drove to school with the heater on in her car. It was starting to get cold outside now due to the fact it was almost winter.

As Sakura got to school, she saw that the parking lot was almost empty. She looked at the clock in her car to see it was rather early. _Well I guess I would rather be here than sitting at home._

Sakura reached in the back seat and grabbed her jacket. She put on her jacket and zipped it up. She then looked at herself in the mirror that her car had. She wore her hair down today.

Sakura decided she had killed enough time in her car, so she stepped out and locked her car. She then began to walk toward the somewhat empty picnic area where the students are supposed to wait for school to start.

Sakura sat down at a picnic table and looked up at the sky, it was cloudy almost like it was gonna rain.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked to see that Temari was standing next to her, starring at her.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Umm….sure."

Temari then lead Sakura away from all the other students, behind the other side of the building. _Wait a second what am I doing? This is the girl that beats the shit out of other girls….even Ino. I better be prepared for anything. _

Once they were out of sight from the other students, Temari's face got serious. Sakura know noticed how big Temari was. She was several inches taller and wider in the waist.

"I heard that you went on a date with Sasuke a week ago."

"Yeah I didn't really have a choice though."

"Oh there's always a choice. But I guess you don't know, since you're new, that Sasuke is mine."

"And why is that?" Sakura felt herself getting angry with Temari saying that Sasuke was 'hers'.

"Because ever since I laid my eyes on him, I have been in love with him and you have no right to just show up and get him."

"And how do you know I'm going to get him?"

"I see how he acts around you. I have never seen him act that way around any other girl. Even as much as I hate to say it, out of all the girls -- I think he is most interested in you."

"I don't think so."

"Well I do, and I won't stand for it. Consider this a warning – stay away from Sasuke."

Temari started to walk away, even though the smarter thing to do would be to let her walk away, but Sakura just couldn't take it.

"I'm not staying away from him – ever!"

Temari turned around and her eyes got wide. She pulled back her fist and punched toward Sakura's face. Sakura ducked, letting Temari hit her fist against the building behind Sakura.

Sakura delivered an upper cut as she stood up. Temari was knocked back a couple of steps. She tried to hit Sakura again, but Sakura dodged it and managed to punch Temari in the chest, making her lose her breath, stunning her. Sakura grabbed Temari's throat.

"I could squeeze your throat in the right spot where you can't breathe, so don't move."

Temari was frozen.

"Now, Temari consider this a warning, don't mess with me. I'm smarted than I look. I know plenty of techniques that can seriously hurt you, like cutting off your breathing, knocking you out by hitting you in the right spot and so on, so back off!"

"Yes, please I will!" Temari begged.

Sakura let her go and was about to quickly back away from her, but it was too late, Temari had a knife in her hand. Temari had long arms and Sakura wasn't going to get away fast enough to dodge it.

As Temari swung her hand, hoping to slice Sakura across the stomach, Sakura grabbed her by the wrist and struggled to stop Temari from cutting her but with each second the knife got closer and closer to Sakura's side. The knife had touched Sakura when all of a sudden; Temari was knocked to the ground.

Sasuke was standing with his back to Sakura, standing in front of Temari who was on the ground.

"What the hell is your problem??" Sasuke yelled at her.

"Sasuke – I-" Temari started.

"Shut up!!" Sasuke then turned to Sakura. His eyes softened from rage to worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Sakura said happy to see him.

That's when Sasuke's eyes widened. He almost looked like he was trying hard to control himself from doing something crazy.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"You're bleeding."

"I am?" Sakura looked down at her side to see a little bit of blood soaking through her shirt. She suddenly felt faint.

She began to wobble and turned pale.

"How bad does it hurt?" He said grabbing her by the shoulders to hold her up.

"It doesn't hurt; I just get sick seeing blood…"

"Hold on." He said picking her up.

--

Sakura was standing outside of her house as she looked at the woods behind her house. She then took a seat in a chair. She was wrapped up in a jacket.

Sasuke had taken her to the nurse, and it turned out that the wound wasn't bad, it was just a medium sized cut on her side. She got sent home and her mom was told about what happened.

Her mom wasn't too much worried just pissed off. She demanded that Temari should get expelled, and to much of Sakura's surprise she was even though her family was the one that founded the school.

Sakura then heard a car pull up at her house. She recognized the car to be Sasuke's.

Her heart dropped.

Sasuke got out of the car and quickly walked toward her.

"What are you doing outside? It's cold and you'll get sick."

"I'm just getting fresh air."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you were with me in the nurse's office, it's just a little cut."

"But you attract danger so who knows. But anyway, you wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure."

Sasuke helped Sakura into his car. The two then sped off.

"I'm sorry Temari did that, it was my entire fault." Sasuke started.

"No it's not, you can't control how people act, anyway she's kicked out now and thank you for helping me."

"Your welcome, but how did you learn to fight like that? You know certain techniques to stun the body and stuff."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a doctor when I grow up and when I get bored I study about the human body and certain things you can do by simple squeezes or punches in the right places."

"Well then I guess you are smarter than you look."

"Wait a second, you weren't even there, how did you know I did that and how did you happen to find me at the right time to save me?"

He just remained silent as he looked forward at the road. He acted as if he didn't hear her.

_I caught him now, he doesn't know how to cover up for the weird things he does. He really is a vampire. _

Sasuke kept driving; he drove along the back roads. He then made it to the town overlook. A hill that almost had the whole town in its view. No one was there, maybe because it was a dead end, as soon as you got to the top you had to go back down.

Sasuke just parked the car at the top. It was starting to get dark.

"So it is true…." Sakura said to herself looking out the windshield.

"What's true?"

Sakura just looked at him; her eyes were blank, as she looked him over.

This seemed to bother him. "What are you thinking? Tell me."

"You're a vampire."

Sasuke just starred at her. His face held no expression. Sakura now looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"Am I wrong? It's just a theory but you seem to fit the part."

Sasuke didn't speak.

"How old are you?" Sakura said looking at the floor in front of her seat.

"Seventeen."

Sakura didn't turn to look at him, she kept her eyes on the floor.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"Longer than someone should be."

Sasuke then started the car again. He began to drive away.

"This is wrong." Sasuke said.

"What's wrong?"

"Me and you hanging out."

Sakura couldn't help but feel hurt.

"Why?"

"I'm dangerous and I don't know how but you should have never figured out what I am."

"You don't seem dangerous to me."

Sasuke just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Sasuke, you saved me. Temari could have seriously hurt me, but you saved me."

Sasuke just remained quiet as he drove.

"I even had blood on me, you didn't harm me."

Sasuke acted as if he didn't hear her.

Sakura was getting frustrated.

"If anything you're a hero."

"I'm a villain."

"I don't believe in heroes but if I did, then you'd be one."

"Why don't you believe in heroes?"

"Because I have never had hero that stayed one. My first hero was my father. I looked up to him so much, but then he became an alcoholic and he hurt me and my mother physically. It got so bad my mother divorced him and now he's in rehab and I haven't seen him in years. Then I had a boyfriend, he meant everything to me, but he cheated on me. He was just a player so after that I just gave up on even having a hero."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. My mother said that my father became a monster."

Sasuke flinched at that word.

"Just like me." Sasuke whispered.

"You're not a monster."

They then pulled into Sakura's driveway. Sakura stepped outside the car.

Sasuke opened his car door and stepped outside to stand next to her.

"You shouldn't be my friend."

"Well get over it, I'm going to be."

"I'm a dangerous monster!"

"I don't care if you are a monster."

"I have killed people before."

Sakura just stopped talking and looked up at him.

"Everyone has a past full of mistakes, you can be forgiven and I don't care what you have done, I'm not afraid of you."

Sasuke just looked at her.

"Please don't say that." He said.

"Say what?"

He looked sad now as he looked down at her.

"That you're not afraid of me."

"Why?"

"You just reminded me of someone I don't like to think of. She said that same thing."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it. This friendship is over. I can't keep staying around you, it's gotten way to far. Farther than I wanted it to go."

Sasuke started to walk away, but Sakura grabbed his arm. She jerked seeing how cold he felt.

"Don't you dare say that, Sasuke. Can't you just be my hero?"

Sasuke didn't turn to look at her, he just snatched his arm back from her so fast, it almost knocked her down.

He spun around inhumanly fast, his eyes were dark as he glared at Sakura.

"I won't ever be your hero, I'm a villain! Don't ever talk to me again, humans and vampires can't be friends – they shouldn't even talk."

With that Sasuke got in his car and drove off even faster than usual.

Sakura just starred at his disappearing car, tears came down from her eyes.

"I don't understand…."

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry it took so long to update I'll try to do it fast next time.**

**Love ya**

**kikyothepriestess05**


	6. Invisible

**Well sorry it took so long for me to update. But anyway here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Sakura stepped out of her car. It was her first day back at school since her and Temari's fight, which was yesterday.

"Sakura!!" Tenten yelled as she ran toward her. She hugged Sakura tightly.

"Ah.."

Tenten back up. "Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"Not really, it's just I have this stupid cut on my side. It's not anything bad, it's just sore."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Sakura held up her hands, "No, no it's okay."

"Sakura!!"

Sakura looked up to see Ino and Hinata running over to her. Ino was about to hug her too, but Tenten grabbed Ino in order to stop her.

"She's sore." Tenten said.

"Oh, where at?"

"Just my side. It's nothing really."

"Sakura I'm so sorry about what happened." Hinata said.

"Dude people are so proud of you. You got Temari kicked out. You don't know how long we have been waiting for that." Ino said.

"Yeah, I even heard you did well fighting against her. Pretty amazing seeing how much bigger she is than you." Tenten said.

"Yeah I guess so." Sakura said.

"We better start heading to class, we only have a few minutes." Hinata said looking down at her watch.

The four girls then started to walk out of the parking lot and toward the school. Once they made it to the school, everyone in the halls was starring at Sakura.

"Oh damn, everyone is starring at me." Sakura said trying to avoid their glances.

Ino looked around them and pointed. "Not that guy, he's not sta—oh umm never mind he is now."

Sakura shook her head and kept walking, when all of a sudden her eyes saw Sasuke. She stopped walking and starred at him. He wasn't even looking her way.

He got a book out of his locker and began walking toward Sakura, but he never pulled his head up to meet her gaze. He then passed her and hadn't even looked at her once.

"Sakura? Sakura? Earth to Sakura!" Ino yelled waving a hand in front of her face. Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked at Ino.

"What?"

"Do you want even more people to stare at you?" Tenten asked. "You're just standing here in the hallway daydreaming."

They pulled Sakura down the hallway with them.

"It doesn't matter everyone is already starring at her." Hinata said.

Sakura turned her head around to see Sasuke's back as he was walking away from her.

_Not everyone is starring at me—Sasuke isn't. Why is it that the very person I do want to look at me doesn't, but everyone I don't want to stare at me is? _

**--**

C**HA**PTE**R 6**:

INVI**SIBLE **

--

Sakura sat through each class with people asking her all sorts of questions about her and Temari's fight. Sakura usually just said short answers. She didn't feel like discussing it.

She didn't think that just because Sasuke was ignoring her, that it would get to her so easily, but it did.

--

Before long it was lunchtime. Sasuke had ignored Sakura all day. Not that she tried to talk to him, he just didn't look her way at all.

Sakura was sitting with her friends at their regular lunch table. Everyone was eating, other than Sakura.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

Everyone at the table turned to look at her.

"You haven't even touch your food." Tenten said.

"Yeah so what's up?" Ino asked.

"Oh nothing I'm not hungry." Sakura said. Sakura glanced over toward Sasuke's usual lunch table, only to see his group was there but Sasuke was not.

"I need some fresh air, I'm going outside." Without waiting for anyone to answer her, Sakura got up, dumped her tray, and walked out of the cafeteria.

Without even looking at all the people outside, she picked a nice shady spot near a tree and leaned up against the side of a building. She now scanned the area.

She saw Sasuke standing with a group of girls. He was laughing with them. For some reason this burned Sakura up.

Sakura only stared at him in shock. _This doesn't make sense, he couldn't be my friend because it was dangerous but he can be their friends? What the hell?! Wait a second, no. _

_He's a player. He played me didn't he? But if he was playing me wouldn't he at least tried to get a kiss or something from me? No he probably decided I wasn't hot enough to be counted as one of the hot girls he has to date before he graduates. I should have listened to Tenten. _

When Sakura was deep in thought, Sasuke caught her glance. He ignored the girls around him and starred back at Sakura. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. It was the first time he looked at her since he said they couldn't be friends.

Sakura looked away from him and started to walk toward that nurse's office. She didn't look back to see if Sasuke was still starring. She didn't care anymore.

"I gotta get out of here. I need to go home."

--

Sakura layed in her bed, her TV was on but she didn't watch it. She had faked being sick so she could go home.

In a way she was sick. Sick of confusion. No matter what she did, she could only think of Sasuke.

"I just wish I could understand."

She readjusted herself in her bed and glanced at her clock which said it was seven o'clock. She then shut her eyes and tried to sleep.

--

It went on like this for the following week. Sakura got more upset about it everyday. He didn't even look at her anymore and she still didn't know why.

She was sitting at home in her room watching TV when her mom came in the room.

"Hey sweetie." Sakura's mom said.

"Hey."

"I know it's not my business what's going on with you at school, but something is seriously wrong with you."

"It's nothing."

"Yes it is. You have been depressed looking for a whole week. You cut back eating and you don't smile or laugh. Are you being bullied?"

"No mom. I would beat up anyone that messed with me."

"Oh…is it your grades?"

"Nope."

"Some boys?"

"……No, I'm not interested in the boys here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." _I'm not lying. I'm interested in a boy, not boys."_

"Okay fine, don't tell me what's wrong, but I do have something that might cheer you up."

"What is it?"

"Well your dad is getting out of rehab for a day and I'm gonna allow you to spend the day with him."

"Really? I haven't seen dad in years."

"Yeah, the rehab he is staying in is the town we used to live in."

"Yeah I remember so when do I get to see him?"

"Tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is Tuesday."

"Yeah, so?"

"I have school."

"So skip. I don't care."

"Really? Sweet. Thanks mom."

Sakura smiled, as she stood up and hugged her mom.

"I'm glad to see you smiling again."

_Me too. I need to get away from school, maybe this trip will do me some good. _

--

It was Tuesday morning and Sakura was in her car driving to her old town. A small town, that was an hour and half away.

Sakura was talking on her cell phone to Ino.

"Hey, girl I was just calling to tell you I'm not coming to school today, so don't bother looking for me."

"_Why aren't you coming?"_

"I'm going to see my dad, he is out of rehab for the day, so I get to spend time with him."

"_Oh that's cool, I hope you have fun."_

"Thanks, but I'll call you later to tell you how it went."

"_Okay Sakura, bye."_

"Bye."

Sakura put her phone, in her cup holder. She looked at the clock, Ino was probably leaving for school any minute now.

Sakura watched the road as she couldn't help but think of Sasuke. _I wonder if he will even notice I'm not at school today. I wonder if he will care._

--

Sakura walked into the rehab building, and walked to the front desk. A large red haired woman sat there.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to see my dad today because he gets to get out for the day."

"What's his name?"

"Ken Haruno."

"Alright hold on just a minute."

The lady got up from the desk and walked back into this room. After a few minutes she came back out with Sakura's father behind her.

Sakura smiled. He looked the same, with his brown hair, green eyes, and his tallness.

"Hey sweetheart." Ken called.

"Hey dad."

Once he got close to her, he hugged his daughter.

"It's been a while; I was thinking that you and your mother forgot about me."

"No way, we could never forget about you dad."

"But look at you, it's been years and you've grown up on me. How old are you now?"

"I'm 17."

"Oh wow, the last time I saw you, when I got put in here you were like 14."

"Yeah I know."

"You have gotten so beautiful, just like your mother. As you grow up, you look more and more like her."

"Thanks but let's go ahead and get out of here."

"Alright."

The two then walked out of the rehab building and got into Sakura's car.

--

At school it was lunchtime. Sasuke was outside and looking around. _Where is Sakura? I know I haven't seen her today but I haven't really been looking I thought maybe I would at least see her in the hallways or something. Maybe she is with her friends._

Sasuke walked into the cafeteria to see that Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were at their usual lunch table, but Sakura's seat next to Ino was empty.

"She really isn't here."

Sasuke walked over to Sakura's friends but before he got there, Ino greeted him.

"Hey Sasuke!!"

"Hey Ino."

"You are looking so good today." Ino said with stars in her eyes.

"Thanks, aren't yall missing someone?"

"Oh you mean Sakura?" Ino said getting jealous.

"Yeah, where is she?"

"She skipped school to go see her dad today." Tenten said.

"Why?"

"Because he is in rehab but he is out for the day so she is going to spend the day with him." Hinata said.

Sasuke froze. _No…I have to find her…_

"Are you okay? You looked like you're shocked." Tenten said.

"No, I'm fine." Sasuke said as he walked off. He walked out of the cafeteria toward the front office.

Once he got to the front office, a lady behind the counter smiled at him.

"What can I do for you Mr. Sasuke?"

"I need to check myself out of school, I'm not feeling well."

"Oh well of course, I hope you feel better, I'll write it down that you left."

"Thanks."

Sasuke then walked out of the school. _I swear for a human, she sure does attract danger – more than I do, and I'm a vampire._

--

Sakura and her dad were sitting in a restaurant. They had just got done eating and were waiting for the ticket to come.

They had spent the day driving around, they even went to the movies, and they were now at a restaurant.

"So how is your mother doing?" Sakura's father asked.

"She's good."

"Has she been dating?"

"Not really. I don't think she's ready to date just yet. But I'm not sure. She doesn't talk about it much."

"Your mother is a wonderful person, I regret messing things up with her and you. I had a wonderful wife, a sweet daughter but I messed up all thanks to alcohol."

"Things will be okay dad, you have come a long way from what you used to be, you seem like your perfectly normal now, just like you were before. You have improved so much and I'm proud of you."

"Aren't you mad at me still?"

"For what?"

"For what? Don't you remember? I hit you. You were 14 and I hit you, how could you forgive me for that? I hurt you and your mother. I put yall in danger. How can you even call me a father?"

"Dad, calm down. People make mistakes. No matter what you do, I'll always love you and I'm sure mom would say that same thing. I believe mom still loves you, she is just worried to have you around me because of what happened. But once she sees how much better you are, she might let you come to live with us when you get out. Just like old times."

"I don't think your mother wants me to stay with you two. I mean she hasn't allowed you to come see me in three years. She doesn't want you involved with me."

"She is just worried for my safety she just wanted to make sure you had time to get better before I could see you again."

"You are too much like you mother. So optimistic, but hey it's good to see the better things in life."

The waiter came by and laid the bill on the table. Sakura picked it up and looked at it. She started to pull money out of her pocket.

"Honey, I'll pay for it." Her father said.

"No, it's okay I'll pay."

"Just because I'm in rehab doesn't mean I'm broke."

Sakura's father took the bill from his daughter, pulled money out of his wallet, and laid it on top of the bill.

"Come on let's get out of here." Sakura's father said. The two got up and walked out of the restaurant.

It was dark outside. Sakura pulled out her cell phone and saw that it was 7:00. They were almost to her car.

"I better get you back to rehab. Your suppose to be back at 7:30."

"I'm not going back there."

They were now standing outside of Sakura's car. Her dad turned to look at her. He looked angry.

"What do you mean? You have to. It's not like I'm choosing this. If it was my choice you could come home with me, you know that."

"Sakura, I'm not going back."

"Dad, get in the car."

"You little brat. I'm your father, you are to do as your told!"

"Dad? What the hell is your problem?"

"You are my problem!"

Sakura just starred at him she could not believe what he was saying. He was so nice all day, so what was going on?

Her father's hand grabbed Sakura's neck. Sakura was about to scream or fight back, but his hand tightened around her neck, where she couldn't move.

He backed her up to where she was held against her car. His hand was still around her neck. She was having trouble breathing due to his tight hold on her neck.

"Your just like your mother, you'll fall for anything. I only saw you today so I could escape from rehab. And you are not about to get in the way of my plans. You don't have any idea how rehab is. It's hell. I don't want to get better, I'm happy as an alcoholic. So leave me be."

"Da-"

"What's wrong you can breathe? I'm sorry."

He loosened his grip on her neck. Then he tightened it up again.

"On second thought, I don't want you telling your mother about this. So maybe I shouldn't let you breathe --"

But that's when Sakura's father froze. His grip loosened around her neck, and then he closed his eyes as he fell to the ground. Sakura stood there wondering what happened, as she looked at her father lying on the ground.

She then lifted her gaze up to see two people where her father had just been standing. The one closest to her was Sasuke, and a girl with light brown hair was behind him.

"Sasuke –"

Sasuke face was filled with anger as he stared at Sakura's father but his face then looked worried when he looked at Sakura.

"Sakura I—"

But then things started to go black for Sakura, she felt limp as she began to fall, Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground. Sakura had her eyes barely open looking up at Sasuke.

"She is fainting, due to her lack of oxygen." The girl said.

"Sakura, you're going to be fine." Sasuke said, as Sakura blacked out.

* * *

**Well I hoped you all liked it. But please review!! And Merry Christmas!! **

**love ya,**

**kikyothepriestess05**


	7. Heartbreaking Story

**Sorry it took so long to update. I have just been busy. I have a busy life..lol. But anyways please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

Sakura was still knocked out. She was lying on a bed in a hotel room. Sasuke and the brown haired girl were there with her. Sasuke starred at Sakura and couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Don't blame yourself." The girl said.

"It's my fault. You saw this coming and I should have watched her closer but I just didn't think this would happen so soon,"

"Hey at least she isn't hurt that bad, she just has some bruises around her neck that's all."

"That's all?" Sasuke looked at the girl as if she was missing something, "Her mother will see this and wonder what happened."

"Well Sakura can tell the truth that her dad did this. We didn't do anything but save her."

"She can't tell her mom, From what Sakura told me, her dad used to be her hero and I'm sure she's not mad at her dad for what he did so she probably doesn't want to tell her mom because if she does that then her mom may never let her see her dad again, and I know that would upset her."

"Oh good, point. Wait, I have an idea."

With that, the brown haired girl walked off to the bathroom of the hotel room. Sasuke heard her messing around in her bag that she had brought.

--

**Sakura's POV **

**(Point of view)**

My neck was throbbing; it even hurt to breathe a little. I could swear I could hear two people talking. A guy and a girl. One of the voices sounded familiar.

But then the voices stopped. I opened my eyes to see a blank white ceiling starring back at me. I winced as my neck started to hurt from the deep breath I had just taken.

"Hey."

I immediately sat up as I knew who's voice it was that had spoken to me, only one face came to my mind—Sasuke.

I was right. Sasuke was standing right next to my bed. But wait, a bed? Where am I? I looked around the room. A hotel room?

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." I noticed how horrible my voice sounded so I cleared my throat.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"A hotel room. We saved you from your dad in that parking lot. We brought you here to stay so you could rest."

"We?"

That's when my question was answered, out from the bathroom came a girl carrying a small bottle of something. She was fairly tall, very slender and had the face of an angel. Her skin was ivory and she was beautiful. But what was she doing with Sasuke?

"Me and Sasuke, he means." The girl said, flashing her brilliant smile. How could I compare with her, she looked like a super model. Her hair was light brown and very thin but it only came down to her shoulders.

"I'm Emi." She said.

--

CHAP**TER** SE**VE**N**:**

HE**ARTBREAK**ING **STOR**Y

--

I just starred at her. Why was she here, was Sasuke trying to rub it in my face that he was with some other girl?

"Oh! No, I know what you are thinking, I'm not Sasuke's girlfriend, I'm more like his sister."

"You're his sister?" I asked.

"More or less. Not biologically but close enough, maybe you could call us step sister and brother."

"Oh ok." I felt relief hearing this, but I don't know why. Sure I do like Sasuke but why does that matter? He said we couldn't be friends, wait – so why did he save me?

"You have to call your mom and say that you are getting a hotel room up here for the night because you are tired and you don't feel like driving back tonight." Sasuke said, handing me my phone.

"Oh ok, good idea." I happily took the phone because spending the night in a hotel room with Sasuke was bound to be good, well better if Emi wasn't here but hey beggars can't be picky.

I got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom to get some privacy. I quickly dialed my mom's number and waited for her to answer. She answered on the second ring.

"Sakura?'

"Yeah it's me mom."

"I've been waiting for you to call for a while. I was wondering how your day was going."

"Oh why didn't you call?"

"I was afraid I would interrupt you and your dad's day."

"Mom don't be silly. But it was good. Everything went great, dad seems a lot better." Not.

"Really? Well I'm glad. Where are you? You better not be driving and talking on your phone."

"I'm not driving, I haven't left town yet, I started to feel bad after I dropped dad off at rehab and I got a hotel room to stay for the night. I hope you don't mind, but I was scared to drive home at night feeling bad."

"Oh no that's fine. I'm glad you are being safe. You sound a lot happier now. Maybe seeing your dad did the trick, huh?" Not really just Sasuke being here did it.

"Yeah totally mom, but anyway I'm tired and I will call you as soon as I get up in the morning to check in with you."

"Alright sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked back into the room only to see Emi. I must have had confusion displayed on my face because Emi smiled.

"Sasuke went out for a walk. I hope you don't mind me staying here with you."

"Oh no I don't care."

"I'm glad, but if you're wondering I have a way to cover up those bruises on your neck."

"What?" I dashed to the mirror and surely, enough there were dark spots on my neck. If my mom saw me like this I would have to tell her the truth but if I did I probably wouldn't get to see dad for a while.

"I have this base make-up that can cover it up; I think you have the same skin tone as me so it should blend in. I'll put it on you in the morning before we leave."

I turned back to her and smiled. Emi wasn't half bad. But then a thought struck me. Is Emi a vampire too?

"Emi?"

"Yes?"

"Since you're Sasuke's sister, are you a v—"

"Vampire? Yes."

"Wow. How many others are there in your family?"

"Well there is seven total in our family but with me and Sasuke there are five others."

"Wow."

"Yeah there are three girls and four guys in our family."

"I bet being a vampire is so cool."

Emi smiled. "I guess so."

"How did you know to find me here?"

"You know how Sasuke can read minds?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my special gift is that I can see the future. I saw a vision of you and what your dad was going to do a couple of days ago. I told Sasuke about it, and he was going to be ready when it happened but he wasn't expecting you to go so soon, so when he figured out you weren't at school and after he asked around he knew he had to find you, I came along to help him find you. We found you a little late though."

"No, as long as I'm walking around I'm fine. Thanks for saving me. I was surprised to see Sasuke. He said we couldn't even be friends."

"Don't be fooled. He's crazy about you."

"Sasuke? Crazy about me?"

"Yeah, he was only trying to stay away from you for your own good. He tells me all about you, either that or I see it."

"How is it for my own good?"

"Sit down, Sakura. I'm going to tell you a story about Sasuke."

I sat down next to her and she starred at the wall as if she was having second thoughts about telling me but I knew she just wanted me to know.

"I'm only telling you this because you are the first thing in I don't know how many years that has made Sasuke happy. You're special to him and you need to know."

"You don't have to tell me."

"But you do want to know don't you?

"Well of course."

Emi laughed. Her laugh was like perfect, it was soft yet warming.

"Well to start off, hundreds of years ago Ike, who is like a father to me and Sasuke, was a vampire hunter. It was a group in about the sixteen hundreds. But on one of his mission to track one, Ike got bit and of course became a vampire."

I had a feeling this was going to be a long story.

"And then he became a doctor and while he was working in a hospital he met a dying woman. Her name was Hitomi. Even though she was dying over the months she struggled for life, Ike fell in love with her and he did everything to try and save her, but when he knew there was no way to save her, he turned her into a vampire. Hitomi is like the mother of our family because she's married to Ike and because she is physically the oldest female. She's physically 26, Ike is physically 24."

"How old are you, physically?"

"I'm 19. Or at least that's how old I was when I turned into a vampire. Sasuke is 17."

I nodded saying that I already knew.

"Well anyway, after Hitomi became a vampire, there was me and my twin brother. We were from a small foreign country. We were both 19 years old when a war broke out in our country. We were caught right in the middle of it. We traveled for two months trying to find safely from the war. Then a bomb was set off close to us and we got hurt really bad.

Some group of people found us and took us to a nearby place where doctors were. Ike happened to be one of those doctors. He had been asked to come to our country to help out because our country had only a few doctors because many had been killed in the war. Me and my brother had lost too much blood and there was no hope for us. So Ike asked if we had any family alive. I told him that our whole family had been killed in the war, which was true, it was just me and my brother left.

He figured that since we wouldn't be missed, he bit us and turned us into vampires and so we joined his family here in Japan."

The story was really starting to get good. I only wondered when Sasuke came into the story.

"Now in the family it was Ike, Hitomi, my brother and I. And then that's when Sasuke comes into the story. It was around 1920 and we lived near a large town. I pretended to be human teenage girl, kind of like how Sasuke is going to your school acting to be human. But anyway I became best friends with a girl named Yukina. She was an amazing girl, she was smart, nice and very beautiful. She had pink hair and looked a lot like you."

"Like me?"

"Yeah but she had bangs that covered her forehead and her hair was a lot longer -- it came down to about her knees. She usually had it tied back in a ponytail that rested on her neck. But her mother had died giving birth to her younger brother who was two years younger than her. So she only had her dad and brother. But as soon as Yukina turned 19 years old, her father died of a sickness that was going around. So her brother was the only family she had left. She didn't have any aunts, uncles or cousins that lived near her.

But then that's when Sasuke came. He was a blood thirsty vampire. His family had been attacked by vampires, but he was the only one who lived, he had been bitten but he was left barely alive and so he became a vampire. He hated the world for what happened to his family so he took it out on the world. He was a killer. He attacked humans for the fun of it."

"Oh my god…Sasuke?" Fear struck my face. I always thought Sasuke had killed some people but never just for fun.

"He would go from town to town to attack. And one day he came to our town. I saw him coming in my visions but I couldn't tell exactly where he was going to strike in the town because I can only see the future when people decide what they are going to do, Sasuke decided to come to our town but he hadn't decided where he was going to attack, so I couldn't find him in time.

He had begun to kill innocent people, and then he came across Yukina's younger brother who was 17 at the time. He was about to kill him when, a rock hit Sasuke in the head. He turned to see Yukina. She had a knife in her hand and she looked as if she wasn't afraid. Sasuke asked her, 'What are you doing, girl?' and Yukina answered him, 'The question is: What are you doing?' Sasuke was amazed that some girl had the courage to talk back to him. He found it amusing.

He walked toward her, expecting Yukina to run away but she stood perfectly still and then once Sasuke was standing so close to her that he was almost touching her, he spoke to her, 'I am a vampire, woman don't you see how stupid you are being?'. Yukina only smiled at him. 'I am a human and do you know how stupid it would be for me not to protect my brother? and by the way…' As Yukina was speaking Sasuke was raising up his hand to attack her when Yukina finished talking, 'I'm not afraid of you!'

Once Yukina said that, he froze. He couldn't bring himself to kill her, he couldn't even hurt her. He didn't know why but he just couldn't. He only starred down at her and ran off. Yukina told me what happened that night when I showed up to see if she was okay. By then I had told her I was a vampire too. I was amazed at how she had stopped him.

However it wasn't the last time she saw him. A week later, Yukina was outside her house when she saw him in her yard. He had tried to kill her but when he was about to attack he couldn't bring himself to do it. She just smiled at him. 'If this is just an excuse to come visit me, then try to make a better excuse.' Sasuke only got mad. 'Woman do you have any idea who you are messing with?' Yukina smiled, 'You're just _some_ vampire, and by the way my name isn't woman. It's Yukina.' Sasuke was amazed at how brave she was. He ended up coming back to see her many more times and after a while he just gave up trying to hurt her so he just came to see her and eventually they fell in love."

I couldn't help but feel jealous of that girl. I may look like her but Sasuke never told her they couldn't be friends, he came to visit her all the time.

"Then one day, when he was going to visit Yukina, Sasuke was walking down the street acting like a normal human when he saw a man on the side of the road that had fallen and scraped his knee, he was bleeding. Sasuke couldn't control himself around the fresh blood, he snapped. Yukina heard the screaming from her house and ran out to see Sasuke attacking someone, she ran toward them and grabbed Sasuke's arm and tried to pull him off of the man when Sasuke turned toward Yukina and….he ended up hurting her."

"How bad did he hurt her?"

"Well, pretty bad, she was losing too much blood, as soon as Sasuke realized what he had done, all his blood thirst was gone. He rushed her to a doctor, I went to see her in the hospital because I was her best friend. It was just me and Sasuke with her. She didn't have much time left. We both told her we could save her and she could be a vampire, but she refused. Sasuke said, 'Yukina we could live together forever, I love you so much and I can make all of this up to you.' Then Yukina answered him, 'I just can't. Let me die.' We both couldn't understand why. But then after a while of us trying to talk her into it, she said, 'Sasuke, I love you, and even though I was never afraid of you, I…don't…want to be a…monster.' Sasuke was crushed. But then Yukina said how much she loved Sasuke and how much she would have loved to live with him as a human, but Sasuke was still crushed about what she had said. In the end Yukina died holding Sasuke's hand. Her last words were, 'Sasuke, I love you.'

Yukina was 20 years old when she died. Her and Sasuke had been in love for about eight months. And after her passing, Sasuke vowed to never get close to another human girl again. So he acted like a player and went on dates with girls and then broke up with them so he would never get close to them. Of course he could have just not dated, but then people would have said that he was gay or something. His actual goal was to piss off every girl by breaking up with them for no reason so none of them would try to get close to him but.."

I laughed. "That plan backfired. All the girls love him."

"Yeah, and when he first saw you, the only thing he could think of was Yukina. The pink hair, green eyes, and your faces look so much alike, you are even about the same size as she was. Yukina was a little bit taller though. He told me that he had to get you to hate him, because he knew he was going to be drawn to you, but he hoped that you would get pissed off at him if he dated you and broke up with you, but when he hung out with you that one time, he could never bring himself to do anything to hurt your feelings so you would hate him.

And then when you and Temari got into that fight, you were bleeding and he was so scared he was going to kill you, he said you smelled so sweet, better than anything he has ever smelled. So after that, he demanded that you couldn't be friends with him, especially after what you said to him."

My heart stopped. My mind raced back to all the past conversations that Sasuke and I had had. But I couldn't remember anything mean I had said to him.

"When he said you couldn't be friends with him, you said that you weren't afraid of him, just like Yukina. He said it was so scary for him, here was this girl who looked so much like Yukina, saying the exact same line, nearly 80 years later."

I finally understood. I could not find my voice in my throat but I managed to speak.

"I finally understand."

* * *

**Well please review!! I hope you all liked it. **

**Love ya,**

**kikyothepriestess05**


End file.
